Solo queria verte
by Hanshakou
Summary: soy mala con los summarys....uhm...lo intentare... Kiba y Hinata salian, pero despues tienen una pelea y duran tiempo sin hablarse, hasta que Kiba decide cambiar las cosas y va a la casa de Hinata


ohayo!! este es el primer fic que publico, soy demasiado nueva en esto...pero aun asi espero que les guste! y si no diganme que detestaron y asi ya no cometer mas errores! ahhh! solo para advertirles,como que mi internet no sirve muy bien o algo pero no puedo ver como son los ratings esos, asi que yo creo que el que puse esta mal, pero pues tenia que poner uno y ya queria subir el fic, bueno mucho bla bla bla aqui esta la historia

oh perdon solo una cosa mas, Naruto NO es mio, es del genial Masashi!

_Pensamientos_

(lo que dice Akamaru)

_

* * *

_

**Solo queria verte...**

_-soy un tonto, como pude dejar que esto pasara?...oh Hinata…perdoname_

Kiba estaba tirado en su cama mirando una fotografia de Hinata, llevaban 3 meses saliendo y hacia dos dias que habia peleado por tener diferentes opiniones, Kiba no la habia buscado desde ese dia y Hinata no lo habia buscado a el. Kiba habia querido hablarle, muchas veces se quedaba con el celular en la mano ya con el numero de Hinata pero nunca se habia atrevido a llamar.

_-Si no fuera tan orgulloso…esto ya se habria arreglado_

Por su parte, Hinata igual queria hablarle a Kiba y tambien se habia contenido de hacerlo. Ademas a los dos les habian dado el mismo "consejo". Naruto le habia dicho a Kiba "no la busques, has que reconozca su error" y Sakura le habia dicho a Hinata "no fue tu culpa y no tienes razon para disculparte, no le hables, deja que acepte que no tenia razon" y los dos, por tontos, les hicieron caso y eso ahora estaba haciendo que sufrieran. Kiba sabia que Hinata era muy sensible y que tal ves por su culpa ella ahora estuviera lastimada, queria ir a verla, pero su estupido orgullo se interponia.

-_Lo arruinare todo si no hago algo…_

Kiba se levanto de su cama rapidamente. Akamaru se sorprendio.

-(ey! que te sucede?)

-necesito hablar con Hinata, no me importa lo que Naruto haya dicho, quiero verla"

Kiba salio corriendo. Akamaru se encontraba bastante satisfecho, sabia que su amo no podria estar tanto tiempo enojado. Kiba corria en direccion a casa de Hinata, llego, toco la puerta, Neji abrio al ver quien era puso una mirada fria

-que quieres?

-yo…yo quiero hablar con…

-dejala en paz ¿quieres?

-que?

-mira, estos dos ultimos dias Hinata-sama ha estado muy triste y se que es culpa tuya

-pero yo queria…

-vete!!

Neji azoto la puerta, Kiba apoyo sus manos en la puerta

-por favor!necesito hablar con ella!

-que te vayas!! no abrire!!

Neji ya no escucho nada y supuso que Kiba ya se habia ido, pero si escucho como Hinata se acercaba a las escaleras

-q…quien era Neji-nisan?

-era…era Kiba

Hinata bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigio a la puerta pero Neji se puso enfrente

-no se preocupe, ya se fue

-pero…pero…que te dijo?

-solo que queria verla

-y por que no lo dejaste pasar?

-le hize un favor! ya que el solo la ha hecho sufrir! Seria mejor que ya no lo viera

Hinata miro un momento a su primo y luego bajo la mirada al sentir que iba a empezar a llorar, subio corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto Neji miro la puerta

-_si Hiashi-sama lo hubiera visto…habria estado en graves problemas…-_suspiro_-…por favor Inuzuka…haz algo…_

Cuando Hinata llego a su recamara se recargo en la puerta, después abrio un cajon de su ecritorio y saco una fotografia de Kiba, ella lo amaba aun…que acaso el creia que ella ya no lo queria? acaso se habia aburrido de ella?

Sintio un mareo, se acerco al balcon, abrio las puertas y dejo que una suave brisa se colara en la habitación, iba a salir cuando algo cayo del techo, se tapo lo boca para no gritar.

-ay ay ay ay ay ay…

Kiba estaba tirado de rodillas frente a ella tomandose con una mano la espalda y apretando los ojos.

_-tal ves no fue una buena idea…_

-K…Kiba-kun?

Kiba abrio de golpe los ojos, cuando se volteo y vio a Hinata se levanto rapidamente completamente rojo, empezo a mover sus manos frente a el.

-H…Hinata..yo…yo N…Neji….entonces…yo…

-que…que hacias en el techo?

-es que..-dejo de mover las manos y miro el suelo-no…no encontraba otra manera de verte…lo…lo siento…

Hinata recordo la pelea bajo la mirada y acerco sus manos a su pecho

-K…Ki…Kiba-kun…yo..perdon…por…por…

-ni lo menciones Hinata, es todo mi culpa

-esque…no debi decirte eso

--FLASHBACK--

Hinata estaba empezando a correr hacia su casa, se detuvo, volteo a ver a Kiba y con lagrimas en los ojos le grito

-BAKAAAA!!

--FIN FLASHBACK--

-go..gomen…nasai…Kiba-kun…

Hinata de nuevo sintio lagrimas en los ojos, como podia haberle dicho eso a Kiba? El siempre se preocupaba por ella, siempre la hacia sentir importante…y lo unico que se le ocurria decirle era estupido? Sintio una mano de Kiba en su mejilla y alzo la cara

-en serio que no importa…no te preocupes por eso, ya sabes que no me gusta verte asi

Hinata abrazo a Kiba, mientras empezaba a sollozar

-perdon Kiba-kun…perdoname…

Kiba la abrazo igual, teniendo el firme proposito de cambiar, no volveria a dejar que una tonteria lo separara de Hinata, nunca dejaria que Hinata volviera a llorar por el…no queria que Hinata volviera a sufrir…

-te amo Hinata

* * *

bueeeeno eso es todo,

quieren acuchillarme? no los culparia, se que no escribo nada bien...aun asi...podrian dejarme algun review?


End file.
